


Dangerous Girls

by Allusivity



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Action, F/F, Random & Short, based on Not Shy, wild west themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allusivity/pseuds/Allusivity
Summary: Based on the 'Not Shy' MV, modern Wild West themed (?)
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 17





	Dangerous Girls

Riding through the beaten paths of the desert-like landscapes was a stylish impala that growled away the afternoon with its power. Faster than a lion, more dangerous than a cornered fox. The car caught up and chased behind a truck that pitifully made its mileage with a miserable old-as-age engine. 

Of course, that car was driven by none other than the foxy eyed Hwang Yeji, who you should truly fear on the road -- whichever that road may be. Her hands clung to the steering wheel and she rode this car like it was part of her limbs, her eyes dead set on the zig-zagging truck that caught wind of their plan.

They were there to steal the loot, whatever it was.

“Next time, I drive,” said Shin Ryujin, sitting on the shotgun seat, boot against the dashboard and her revolver loosely hanging from her hand like the coolest gunslinger in the world that cheated death more than once. Her ongoing competition with Yeji didn’t rest a second, not even during a raid. Her eyes were also glued to the road, only briefly looking at the growing smirk from Yeji.

Seated right behind Ryujin was Lee Chaeryeong who was giggling with the tickling adrenaline spiking in her body. She loved to ride, she loved to ride fast and she loved the thrill of persecution. “Look at them, they think accelerating and swerving will help them!” Chaeryeong said a little mockingly, making Shin Yuna -- who was sandwiched between Choi Jisu and Chaeryeong herself -- laugh.

The swerving truck was helpless, unable to take dramatic turns in the middle of nowhere and even more unable to lose the girls. Not with the top speed he was reaching, which was just laughable. For a moment, the anxious driver even thought that the girls were not surpassing him just to mock him, to toy with him, to play with him.

A thought that somehow reached Ryujin. “Why aren’t you going past him? Just block his path and we come out blasting.”

“No blasting, we’re driving that truck, remember?” Yuna reasoned.

“We still can go past him.”

“Yeah, isn’t that easier?” Jisu -- excuse me, Julia -- said, leaning forward to speak louder on Yeji’s ear. “It’s not like he has no place to go.”

“Aw, c’mon guys. Let me have some fun,” Yeji giggled out, tailing behind the truck like an obnoxious sibling.

“Again, I drive next time,” Ryujin said.

Yeji huffed, shaking her head. “Fine,” she mumbled, lifting her hand up and gesturing for the girls to prepare.

Chaeryeong squealed with excitement. “Oohh! Finally,” she said as she reached down, grabbing her polished revolver with a huge grin.

Yuna, grabbed her dual revolvers before she glanced over at Lia who was giving her a look. A look that read ‘No, Yuna, not today’ and so Yuna pouted and tucked one of the revolvers under the seat. 

With that, Lia contently twirled her own weapon as Yeji finally stepped on the gas.

The flying dust suddenly mixed with the cloud of smoke as the car started to go even faster, roaring menacingly and getting awfully close. In a split second as the truck swerved one way, the girls swerved the other and rode past him, watching the driver’s face -- sweaty and a little dirty -- contort full of fear as he saw Ryujin and Chaeryeong playfully sticking their tongues out at him. It was a threat, an insult, and it felt quite humiliating.

The color from his face truly drained when he saw the frightening yet gorgeous Yuna right behind Chaeryeong waving, daring him to do ANYTHING to stop it.

Then, suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the driver looked ahead and saw the car parked and blocking his path. It was over. He stepped on the breaks and pulled that truck to an awful, screeching halt.

Only then the girls slowly walked out of the car, almost lazily, like this was an easy feat. And it was, that was the worst part for this driver. Guns in hand and ready to blast away if he dared to move an inch further than necessary.

Yuna was the last one to step out, wasting no time to point -- dead aim, locked on -- towards the driver’s head, which had him visibly shrinking with hands over his head. 

“Well,” Ryujin started, looking around to see the girls slowly raising their weapons as well. “I think you wouldn’t believe us if we told you we’re asking for a ride?”

“Or to tell you that you have a nice shirt,” Lia continued.

“Or to tell you to step out of the fucking truck?” Yuna smiled.

With no more said, with a trembling lip, the driver merely glanced at his own gun and opted to wisely ignore it. There was no way he could win this. Seatbelt off, door open, he just hopped off of the truck and warily walked away from the truck, and yet the girls and their guns got closer and closer.

“Please, don’t shoot--.”

“What’s in the back?” Yeji asked pointedly, gun still locked onto his chest.

“It better not be those candy cakes,” Lia singsonged, coming into the scene.

Ryujin, beating Yeji to the punch, climbed up and took her rightful seat behind the wheel, then regretted it due to how ancient and ragged this machine was. Whatever, there was no time for that. “Get in losers, we’re going robbing.”

With that, Yuna came on forward to take Yeji’s place, while Yeji and Chaeryeong moved on to hop in. “What’s in the back? I’m not asking this again.”

The man with trembling legs shook his head rapidly. “I don’t know,” and the genuinity in his voice gave way what Yuna suspected. 

He was just a lacky.

The girls all huddled up together up front, Lia opening the cargo doors and looking at the sealed containers sitting there inconspicuously yet never revealing its secrets. Lia huffed, figuring that they’d have to open it later in safety at the hideout. Jumping in, she poked her head out and called out for Yuna.

Yuna, with her signature wink, took off and hopped in along with Lia. Circling around the car, the girls drove off, kicking up dust and raising up a storm with their excited hollers and laughter.

Leaving the lacky behind in the middle of the desert to examine the car, only then realizing a few things. The car had not enough gas, the gun hidden under Yuna’s seat was empty and the ignition keys were missing as well.

And he would only come to find out later that the car had been stolen as well.

x

The containers were all brought out of the van with the promise of a sweet secret hidden within it. It was so exciting, so alluring, to not know what was inside the heavy containers. Chaeryeong was so chipper that she had forfeited from actually doing the walking labor of it, being so jumpy and excited for this thrilling occasion that Yeji opted to have her just grab containers and hand it over, letting the other girls to walk it inside the rundown warehouse -- which was their hideout.

But now, all the girls gathered around the containers while their leader walked forward.

Chaeryeong was wiggling with excitement, Lia shared that same enthusiasm, Yuna felt the curiosity swallowing her and Ryujin couldn’t help but to be prepared for the strangest thing to come out of the container.

“Here we go, you girls ready?” Yeji asked.

“Just get on with it, I’m gonna piss myself!” Chaeryeong said immediately.

With a soft chuckle, Yeji’s brave and steady hand pried the container open and when she opened it it was like it was glowing with an aura full of danger.

Full of adventure. 

“Oh, damn…”

The girls approached instantly and saw it as well, a flash of quick confusion soon gave way to astonishment.

The girls were in for a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-off, however if you guys like it a lot maybe I can make something off of it! Comment below if you do.


End file.
